Destiny's Call part II
by Admiral Sab
Summary: The coninuing saga of Miral Paris and John Torres. Set 20 yrs after Endgame. Read the first part here or on my LJ: admiralsabtake2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

John walked with Miral to Chem 102 to turn their final report in. After the incident with Rick, Miral and John grew closer than ever before. Their friendship rekindled as if it had never went away. Chemistry 102 was a highlight of their day.

"So, tomorrow will I see you at the party?" Miral asked.

"Of course. It should be fun and I have a birthday suprise for you." He was grinning from ear to ear and Miral's curiousity was piqued.

"Really? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see. I gotta get going. I have one more exam and then I'm going to pack."

"Fine. I have to go start packing now, too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Smiling, John walked in the opposite direction of where Miral was headed. Miral stared after him, wondering what the surprise was.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, that's when I told Tom that no one chooses my friends for me." Harry was telling this story to a group of listeners.

"Thus began the dynamic duo." B'Elanna quipped to anyone who could hear her. The group laughed and Tom began with a story of his own.

"Yes, but as I recall, this dynamic duo became a trio."

"Oh, Tom, don't. That's not a good story to share!"

"Yes it is... see, B'Elanna and Harry were friends from day one on Ocampa. Harry and I had been friends since Deep Space Nine and well...one night Harry and I were at Sandrine's, on the holodeck, and in walks this vision of beauty. The most gorgeous half-klingon I'd ever seen-"

"Stop that, Tom. You don't have to lie. I was a wreck."

"Ok so she was a wreck. She needed Harry's help with something..."

"Harry, you got a minute."

"Does it look like he has a minute?" Tom was annoyed at being interrupted and then not even being acknowledged as being there.

"As a matter of fact, it looks like he's got all the time in the world."

"Looks can be decieving, Leutenant. We're quite busy."

"Doing what? Ogling the locals? Playing pool?"

"We were having a very important discussion."

"Unless it has anything to do with Operations than I really don't care."

Harry had been sitting back and watching this exchange quietly. He finally decided to intervene.

"Tom, it's ok. What is it, B'Elanna?"

"I need your help with something. I don't have time to explain it, but trust me, you'll want to be there."

"Ok. Sorry, Tom, I gotta go. Duty calls." He grinned back at his friend who was grinning at him as well.

"Oh that's fine, don't worry about me." And that was that. They had walked off together leaving Tom to wonder about the true nature of their friendship. Tom had thought about it before, but dismissed the idea. But now he wasn't so sure. Did Harry have feelings for B'Elanna? If so why hadn't he told Tom? He was definitely going to get to the bottom of it. Soon.

Unfortunately soon was much later. Especially after B'Elanna was taken hostage by the artificial lifeform Harry had helped her revive. Tom had taken a shuttle to rescue her and she was recovering in sickbay. Tom knew that Harry had been worried about her and again he wondered if he cared about her as more than a friend. He had to satisfy his curiousity and he would as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

That opportunity came a few weeks later. Voyager had discovered a planet with a new type of dilithium.

"Wow, can you imagine if we could travel Warp 10?" Harry's eyes were glossing over.

"It's kind of unimaginable." Tom couldn't help but laugh at his friend's eagerness.

"Where's B'Elanna? She was supposed to meet us here."

"Relax, Harry, I'm sure she's just running late. Why you so anxious to see her? Do you have a crush on her or something?" Tom could have smacked himself. The look Harry was giving made it obvious that Harry had never even thought of B'Elanna like that.

"What? That's ridiculous. We're just friends, that's all."

"Well, it's not THAT ridiculous. She's a beautiful woman and you two seem to get along well..."

"Look, just drop it ok?"

B'Elanna had walked in at that moment and noticed how tense her commrades were. "Everything, ok?"

"Fine." Was the answer she got from both.

"OOkkkkk, well shouldn't we be getting started with the simulation?"

"Right." Tom walked up to the simulated shuttle, while Harry moved to the console.

------------------------------------------

"Well, we did it." Harry was the first to speak up at the table for three. Tom, B'Elanna and Harry had went to Sandrine's to celebrate the Warp 10 Project's success.

"Yeah we did!" Tom couldn't contain his excitement now.

"Well there's still more to do and-"

"Don't be a killjoy, B'Elanna. Just enjoy the moment."

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"Harry, tell me again how you, the most optimistic person I've ever met, became such quick friends with the most pessimistic person I've ever met?"

"Tom, that's not funny." Harry didn't want to remind Tom that he was also quite pessimistic.

"It's ok, Harry." B'Elanna had sat down on the other side of Harry. Harry was stuck in the middle as usual.

"Look, can't you two please get along...It's been fun working together and I was so glad that my two best friends were actually agreeing. But if you two can't find a way to spend one evening together without arguing then it's going to be a long trip home."

"Sorry, Harry." Both said in unison. They looked at one another and nodded.

Tom finally spoke up, "Well, there's one thing we do agree on."

"Yeah and we have something in common. We both like to hang out with you."

"Thanks, for trying. So, can we celebrate now?"

"Of course." B'Elanna clinked her glass with Harry's, who clinked his with Tom.

"So, B'Elanna, how'd a pretty girl like you end up with the Maquis?" Harry glanced at Tom, who had just asked this question, and saw that he wasn't goading her, he was actually trying to be her friend.

"I could ask you the same thing, Paris."

"You could, but it's not that interesting. I'd much rather hear your story."

"Not much of a story. I quit the academy. Worked with some civilian ships. I got into trouble and Chakotay saved my life. I was recruited that day."

Tom felt something in his stomach twist around when she said Chakotay's name. It was a foreign feeling, but it resembled jealousy, but there was nothing to be jealous of.

"Well, I'm glad you joined."

"And why is that?"

"Because then I'd have missed out on seeing your beautiful face everyday."

B'Elanna was not amused and Harry looked like he was going to choke on his synthehol. He finally caught his breath and said, "Tom, are you flirting with her?"

"No."

"Sounded like flirting to me. It's a good thing you weren't though because you'd be wasting your time."

"Harry, I can speak for myself, and he's right. You'd be wasting your time."

"Thanks for the warning, Torres."

"No problem, Paris."

"And that's the moment when I realized that B'Elanna was flirting back. The whole arguing thing was only a ruse. These two had been flirting back and forth with each other for awhile and I didn't even know it!" Harry had ended Tom's story for him.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? She just couldn't resist the Paris charm." This got the whole room laughing again. Miral was enjoying the stories, but she was also waiting for John to show up.

"Paris charm?" John had snuck up behind Miral and startled her.

Miral was genuinely pleased to see him so she ignored his smart remark. He knew very well that there was something about the "Paris charm" that was irresistable.

"John, don't sneak up on me again. So, where's my surprise?" She looked like a little girl on christmas morning.

"It's not here." At the pout on her face, John decided to clarify. "It's somewhere else. Go get your jacket, it's cold outside." John turned and walked out the front door with Miral trailing behind him. Her parents had noticed John's arrival and saw Miral follow him out, but they knew she wouldn't get into any trouble with him and she was an adult. No need to check in with them.

------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Miral was growing more and more curious each step they took.

"Right here."

They had stopped at the park. It was dark out so there was no one there, except the occasional passerby.

"The park? This is my big birthday surprise?" Miral's disappointment was not well hidden.

"Yep." John was smiling because he knew she was disapointed, but only because she didn't understand the point of being here. "Miral, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The last time we were here? It was right after my mom died. My dad brought me here to remember the good times with her. You and your parents showed up to try to cheer us up. Unfortunately, my dad wasn't very open to cheer at the moment. A few weeks later we were on a vessel bound for anywhere but Earth. I was only 8, Miral, but I remember this place. I remember you standing beside me offering me your hand."

"Hi, Johnny. I heard about your mommy. It's kinda sad, huh?" Miral Paris went to sit by her friend.

"Yeah. I miss her." Miral offered Johnny her hand and he squeezed it. "It's going to be ok though because you have your daddy who loves you and you have us."

"I don't think so, Miral. Daddy said that we aren't going to stay on Earth. We're going to be on a starship and we'll be happier there."

"But..."

"I'm sure we'll keep in touch with your family and I really want to meet your new baby sister, but I don't think we will come back to Earth for a long time. Dad's really sad."

"Oh." John and Miral were interupted by their parent's calling them to leave. They gave one parting glance to one another and that was the last they saw of each other. Until that day 10 years later in the hallway of Starfleet Academy.

--------------------------------------

"That was a sad day for everyone. My mom and dad were so upset. Not only for your dad, but because he was leaving. I'm glad you came back." Miral was on the brink of crying.

"So am I." They stared at each other as if searching for something in the other's eye. "Anyways, I got you something else." He handed her the gift he had kept hidden in his pocket.

"John, that's so sweet." She opened it and a tear fell down her cheek. It was a locket with their pictures in it. On one side, a childhood picture and on the other side a present picture.

"Now, if we ever get separated again, I'll always be with you." If she hadn't been weeping before, that did it. She hugged John and cried for a bit. She sensed that there was something else he had wanted to say, but it was left unsaid. They were both searching each other's eyes again and this time, they found what they were looking for. Without thinking, John placed his hand on Miral's face and leaned in, finding her lips. They shared a kiss under the stars that was both innocent and full of passion. It didn't last very long, but it was long enough to confuse the both of them and make them feel really awkward.

"I guess we should be getting back. I don't want your parents to worry." John hadn't really known what to say.

"Of course." They walked side by side back to the party, neither saying a word.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, where's mom?" It had been a quiet summer this year. John was taking a few courses so he could catch up with Miral. He was a semester behind her so he had some work to do. They hadn't talked about the night at the park since it happened and Miral thought they never would. It was just a kiss after all.

Then why was it all she could think about?

"She took Owen and Karenna to visit their grandparents. They're taking him to the zoo. She'll be back in awhile. Do you need her?"

"No, I was just wondering. I'm kinda bored actually. John's in class and so is Ashley. I really need to make some more friends."

Tom grinned at his daughter. "Would you like to take some more flying lessons?"

Miral couldn't help but smile. She really wanted to be as good as her dad at flying shuttles, so, any chance to learn from him was a great idea. "That is a great idea."

-----------------------------------

A few moments later, Miral was behind the helm with her father in the co-pilots seat. They had had many lessons while Miral was growing up. She could remember being five years old and sitting in her dad's lap punching in coordinates. The Tom Paris school of Flight was the best flight school to go through. She knew all that he knew and more. She had the added bonus of also having an engineer for a mother. So she knew a lot about the inner workings of the shuttle, too. And now with her Medical training she knew about the inner workings of the pilot.

"Now, pre-flight has been taken care of and we are ready for take off. You do the honors." Tom knew that all of his kids had a knack for flying, even little Owen, but it was Miral who he had the most memories of. He remembered her first solo flight. He was so proud of her that day. Karenna loved flying too, even more than Miral. Owen wasn't as interested as either of them. He preffered to watch.

"So, Miral, a few more weeks left of this dreary vacation and classes start back up."

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to it either. Some of the classes I have to take are really hard."

"You'll make it through."

"Not to mention my personal life. If I get to have one. Last year the dating thing didn't work out."

"Yeah, don't remind me. You shouldn't be worried about that now anyway. You have at least two years of the Academy left and then you'll be an Ensign on a starship or whatever. You'll meet someone. Give it time."

"I know." Father and daughter smiled at one another as Miral landed the shuttle.

"Effortless. A beautiful landing, Miral."

"Thanks, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks went by faster than Miral would have liked. It was time for registration again and she had a meeting with her advisor to schedule classes. Miral and John hadn't spoke about what classes they would take so she didn't know if they would have a class together this semester. It was probably for the best. Her thoughts were interupted by someone clearing their throat. Miral turned around to see John standing behind her. He looked good. Miral hadn't taken the time to notice just how handsome her friend w

as. He smelled good, too, but Miral didn't want to go there with her thoughts, so she spoke, "Hey."

"Hi. I uh was wondering if we could talk?" John was nervous and Miral knew why. They were finally going to have a talk about that night.

"Sure. My appointment with my advisor is an hour from now, so yeah let's talk." She smiled at him hoping he couldn't sense her nervousness.

They took off on a walk around the campus, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Finally, John spoke up, "Miral, I just wanted to make sure we're ok. I have been busy studying and taking extra courses so we could graduate together and we haven't talked really since you're birthday. I just wanted to know we're still friends and you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Miral was floored by John's questions of her friendship. Had she not made it clear to him lately that she still thought of him as a friend? "I don't hate you, John. I don't think I could ever hate you. We're friends, forever, got it?"

"Sure, I just thought well, the kiss thing, made things awkward between us. And I'm sorry, it just happened, ok? It didn't mean anything, really." Even as John was saying the words, he knew they weren't true. That kiss meant something, but something he wasn't willing to think about.

"Right, so we're friends and you don't have to apologize. It's not like you forced me to do it."

"All right. So, what classes are you signing up for today and which one of those are we going to have together?"

Miral grinned and grabbed John's arm, guiding him to one of the benches along the sidewalk, taking out her PADD they began to plan their semesters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to Klingon History, this class will focus on the …"

John was bored already. This class wasn't actually his choice, it was Miral's. She wanted to learn more about her Klingon side and John admitted he was interested, too. That was what a friend did, took interest in a friend's interests. Her Klingon side was a mystery to her and to John as well. John thought this class might give him insight into Miral that he didn't have before, so this was the class they were taking together. He was starting to regret the decision, but one look to his left immediately made him stop. Miral was so intrigued by all of this. She was looking at the Professor, taking in every word. Well, at least John knew who his study partner would be.

"Now, any questions?"

Miral immediately rose her hand and asked, "I was wondering if we were also going to study the Klingon spiritual history. The lore, Kah'less for example."

"Of course, it's later in the semester. Now, any more questions?" Miral's eyes lit up and John had to keep himself from chuckling. He tried to pay attention to the rest of the questions asked, but he kept thinking about Miral and her question. Why did she want to know about Kah'less and the spiritual aspect of Klingon history?


End file.
